


Target Practice

by Claire



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't exactly how Nick had envisioned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

"Look straight ahead." Stephen's voice is low in Nick's ear, hot breath across his skin as he murmurs the words.

"How do I--"

Stephen cuts him off. "Just look straight ahead and shoot."

But how is he meant to aim when Stephen's pressed against his back, fingers wrapped around Nick's hard cock and stroking slowly? Because when Stephen had said 'target practice' and 'learning to shoot with a distraction' Nick had never envisioned _this_.

"You can do it," Stephen says. "Can you see the target?"

Nick nods.

"Then trust yourself. Relax into the shot." The hand that's not at Nick's cock is under his t-shirt, fingers spread, hot and _there_ , against his stomach.

And as Stephen brushes a soft kiss against his neck, Nick just breathes and fires.


End file.
